Most polymers will burn. However, vinyl chloride polymers are much better than most organic polymers for fire safety qualities. Polyvinyl chloride is inherently difficult to ignite. When ignited polyvinyl chloride burns only with difficulty compared with other polymers. Therefore, polyvinyl chloride has been widely used where fire safety is important. After ignitability and rate of burning, an important fire safety concern is that of smoke and gas emission when a polymer is forced to burn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,453 discloses rigid vinyl halide polymer compositions containing copper oxalate and amine molybdates that suppress smoke formation when such polymers burn. This combination reduces the evolution of flammible, organic pyrolysis products and increases the yield of carbonaceous char. This carbonaceous char will burn in a phenomenon known as "after-glow". It is desireous to decrease or eliminate the burning or after-glow of the char. This would decrease total calories (heat) released, oxygen consumption, production of carbon oxides and possible fire spread.